The Ghost of the Jeffersonian
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: Brennan was good at starting over, but when she's forced start over for real to fake her death to hide from the man that tore apart her whole family, things get crazy fast inside the Jeffersonian. Set around The Woman in Limbo. Eventual BB
1. The Story Begins

**In a way, this story is similar to When you're all alone, but it's going to be a lot different. It's also my first story I'm going to try to do in first person pov. While most of the story will be told in Brennan's pov, I will switch to Booth's on occasion. To those still waiting for updates, I'm terribly sorry. I have had no inspiration lately for any of my other stories, I've fallen a bit behind in school and I got a job this week, so my life is extremely busy at the moment. I guarentee I'm spending every second I can writing. Hopefully you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter!!**

My life has been nothing but insane, if you could even call it that. I've been moved around a lot, even before I was put in the foster system. Even now, I still move around a lot, but D.C has become my home. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

My name is Temperance Brennan. Born to Max and Ruth Keenan, also known as Mathew and Christine Brennan. I didn't find out until I was thirty that my parents were actually bankrobbers, and when I was three, their crew had finally decided to get rid of them. They had hired a hitman, Vince McVicar, to kill my parents, which started our moving around and my parents' name change. Most of the time, it was small quiet cities, but when I turned eight we moved to D.C for the first time. I was mesmerized by the huge city and I knew I wanted to live there forever. However, it didn't take too long before Vince got close and we had to move again.

When I was fifteen we were living in Chicago. I still had no clue as why we were moving so much, but it seemed to be more and more frequent. Then came Christmas time. Mom and Dad disappeared and that left me and Russ confused, alone, and at wits end. I didn't speak to Russ for ages, especially after he gave me false hope that they were back on Christmas Day. And then New Years came around and Russ left. Without a single word. I watched from the front door as he took one last look at the house before getting into his car and driving away. I didn't see him for several years: a decade and a half. Sure I heard from him, every birthday of mine. But I felt so betrayed by his leaving me so I refused to talk to him. Wouldn't you do that if your brother left you to be in the foster system until you turned 18 and abandoned you just like your parents?

After my parents disappeared, I don't think I ever saw Vince. I probably moved from different homes too fast for him to even think about finding me. However, now I realize why my parents ran all the time and I do not blame them whatsoever now. What I do blame them for doing was abandoning me and Russ. Was it so close that he had seen them and they couldn't get back to us to at least take us with him or did they really just leave us to fend for ourselves while they ran around the country?

Yes, you could say I have a lot of questions. I've held them inside of me for several years, and when I found my father, you can bet I asked him. What? You all didn't know I found my father? Then let me tell you the story.

* * *

It was after I found out about my second identity and we had identified the owner of the second blood spot found in my family's car that my father finally showed up. After fifteen long and lonely years. I was in the car with Booth when I got a phone call.

"Temperance. I need you to not say a single word while I try to explain this," my dad said the second the phone got to my ear. I recognized his voice and I did what I was told even though it wasn't exactly willingly. I was speechless, which was not something that happened very often.

"This guy you're about to meet, Vince McVicar, you can't see him. If he gets the chance after hearing who you are, he will kill you, no matter who else is there, whether it is your partner or an entire police force."

"But he's a suspect!" I said the second I had the words to say.

"Let your partner bring him in then. I lost your mother to him and I will not lose my daughter to him as well. Have him drop you off at the diner and I will meet you there."

He hung up then and I was once again stunned into silence.

"Who was that?" Booth asked me.

I wondered if I should tell him but something told me not to. Then I was torn from wanting to see this man who had torn my whole life apart or the man who had abandoned me. However, my father I wasn't sure I was going to be able to see again, while if Booth was successful in catching McVicar, I could see him in jail whenever I wanted. Logically, my father was the best choice, and I was going to take it.

"Can you drop me off at the diner, Booth?"

He sent me a worried glance, "Are you sure? Not even at the Jeffersonian?"

"The diner," I said, my voice quivering a bit. "I need to go to the diner. You can get McVicar. I have to do this."

I could tell he was itching for more information, but I couldn't give him more. I knew that he would want to give me backup when I saw my father. When he pulled up to the curb next to the diner, he stopped me before letting me get out.

"Were you blackmailed by someone?"

"No," I replied forcefully. After a second, he pulled his hand away from my arm and let me go with a soft caring smile. I returned the smile, though mine was more nervous. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, and I wasn't sure I wanted to either. Just hopefully it would be quick.

However, I should have known it wasn't going to be even close to short.

He sat at a table with a cup of coffee to go, watching me. I couldn't believe it was him. Part of me wanted to hug him like a long lost father, but the other half of me wanted to slap him just like my brother earlier that day. The second Booth drove off, my dad stood, and walked toward me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to a car.

"Whoa, where are we going?" I tried to stop him.

"Get in! We have to go."

"Go where?"

He didn't answer me, but started the car and sped off.

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, "Well if you won't answer that, why don't you explain the past fifteen years?"

He held up a finger to quiet me as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, it's Mathew," he said into the phone. "You'll have it set up by tonight? Thanks, I owe you one."

"What's going on?"

He glanced at me and sighed. "We have to fake our deaths. It's the only way to get McVicar off our backs."

For the second time that day, I was shocked into silence. I could only stare at the man that was already giving me orders after abandoning me for fifteen years of my life.


	2. New Identity

**Lucky you guys, I stayed up til midnight getting this out. Let me know what you think and let me know if Booth's reaction seems real enough!**

I sat nervously in a motel room that my dad had rented for the night. He had told me that he was going to go to the store to get us things that we would need. I knew what that meant as he told me that we were going to stay in D.C, just so I could be happy. But how was I supposed to be happy when I know for a fact that I was considered missing by now. I could see my friends in my mind. Angela and Booth would be turning over every stone looking for me, Zack and Hodgins would most likely cover the entire Jeffersonian as they were one of the few that knew the building just as much as I did.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Dad come in with several bags and a woman following behind him. I stared warily at her until he introduced us.

"This is Darci. I talked to your boss, Dr. Goodman. He has agreed to let you take over your position as your new identity. He will be the only person besides for us to know who you are. Darci here is going to fix you up to make you as unrecognizable as possible."

"Dad..." I sighed. I turned to Darci, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Dye and cut your hair, make up, glasses."

I groaned, loudly, and laid back on the bed. It all seemed way too much, and I most certainly wasn't ready for it. Dad's eyes begged me to do it and after a few minutes I gave in. At the time, I didn't know what the horrible deal with McVicar was, but if my dad was worried about him, I wasn't really in a position to argue.

I stood and walked towards them, "Alright, I'll do it."

Booth's PoV

The sun crawled down below the horizon as I sped back to the Jeffersonian. I could only pray that they had found her, but something told me that there was no sign of her. They would have called. I nearly swerved into another car when my phone rang on the dashboard of the SUV. Quickly, I grabbed and answered the phone.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth. It's Cullen," he answered.

Immediately I slowed and pulled over. I recognized his tone. He had some serious bad news coming and I knew that I would not want to be risking lives when I heard it.

"Sir, is there any news?"

"You're not going to like it. I hate having to give this news to you."

Worry most certainly helping with the adrenaline pumping through my system. "What is it?"

"There was an accident. Two people were killed and three were injured."

I froze. _'Please let her be alive,'_ I chanted as I waited for Cullen to continue.

"I'm sorry, Booth. The bodies were identified as Dr. Brennan and apparently her father, Mathew Brennan."

My heart stopped when he said 'I'm sorry' and the first tears started to fall when he said bodies. It didn't even register in my thoughts that her dad had died as well. All I could focus on was the mention of her name. NO! It couldn't happen. NO! She couldn't be dead. NO! Visions of seeing a bloodied and bruised Bones popped into his head. NO! His Bones couldn't be dead!

"Booth!" Cullen's voice snapped, bringing me back to reality. "Do you want to tell the squints?"

"Yeah," I whispered softly. He said something else before hanging up but I didn't really hear it. I dropped the phone back on the dashboard and I collapsed back against my seat.

"Meet the new Blair Noble!" Darci grinned as she brought me toward the mirror. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to see it, but my curiosity won out and I opened my eyes and stared. Dad was right. She could make me unrecognizable. My brown hair was a lighter color with a few black streaks and was now shoulder length. The makeup was darker than what I would have wanted it to be but along with the glasses it actually seemed to look great. Then again, that was the Angela part of my mind that was talking. Personally I thought it just wasn't me, but I'm not supposed to be Temperance Brennan any more. I smiled a bit inside. It was going to be pretty much the same, just a different look and maybe a bit different personality, oh and one thing I had nearly forgot about! The reactions of my friends of the news they were getting that very second.


	3. Effects Of Her Death

**I'm extremely sorry for the long delay in posting another chapter. If you have read the last paragraph on my bio, you'll know what's gone on what's been happening the past few months. I'm not all the way back yet, but there was quite literally nothing to do today except to write as I had actually fallen quite hard on my butt sleepwalking and landed on the corner of a broken dvd player making it extremely painful for me to walk and the only thing within arms distance of me was my notebook and a pencil and a TV remote (but there was nothing on…). Therefore, you have a chapter. Let me know what you think!**

It was indescribable. The feeling you have when you enter a room you thought you would never see again. That's the way I felt when I entered the Jeffersonian early the next morning. While so much had changed in the past 24 hours, it was nice to see something that hadn't changed. After standing there for a few seconds, I hurried off to find Dr. Goodman. If what my father had said was true, then he would most definitely be expecting to see me.

Once reaching his office, I knocked twice and opened the door. There he was, going over files. Upon hearing me enter the office, he looked up and smiled, "Come in and shut the door please, Dr. Brennan. Your father told me you were coming."

"How did you know it was me?" I had asked once the door was shut.

"Mr. Brennan gave me a picture last night showing the new you. I must warn you though. Your friends will not like that your position was taken in just 12 hours. They are still in shock from the news of your death."

"You do realize that I had no choice in this matter, correct?"

Goodman smiled slightly, "While I don't know a lot about you, I do know you well enough to know that you despise the idea of faking your death and not being able to control the events caused by your father during the past twenty fours."

I chuckled. That was most certainly true. "I'd prefer that everything stay as much the same as possible. What evidence we do have and my father point that my mother's murderer is McVicar, and even if they're wrong, according to my father, I'll have to be this 'Blair' until McVicar is either in jail or dead."

Goodman stood. "I understand how you're feeling, Dr. Brennan. I have no objection to you to continue working the case. You deserve to solve the mystery of your mother's murder."

"Thank you Dr. Goodman," I said before turning back to the door.

Just as my hand touched the handle, he spoke up again. "If you need anyone to talk to about this, my office is always open."

I just gave him a smile before making my way out of the office and back to the lab. I slid my card through the security system and took a seat at one of the computers and pulled up the photos and analysis Zack did on the skull. It definitely seemed too small to be a tire iron, but I had no idea what else would be that size. I made a mental reminder to ask Booth if he could get a warrant to get McVicar's tire irons and hammers, just to be on the safe side. Once she got a look at them, she would get Zack to check other brands of tire irons and hammers to see if any other brand could be the size to have caused the hole.

"Who the hell are you?" Angela's voice rang across the Jeffersonian. Event though I was not that good at reading people, I knew very well that she was angry.

I looked at her, and I just sat there in shock. my best friend was a mess. Her hair looked like a brush had just barely touched it, she wasn't wearing any make up, which showed the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Angela's face looked puffy, as if she had been crying. However, while everything else seemed to suggest sadness, her eyes had that glaze of anger over it, and it reminded me that I had to answer her.

"It's… I…" I stuttered, trying to remember what I had to say. "I'm Blair. Blair Noble. I'm a colleague of Dr. Brennan. We've worked together on several digs for the past couple years."

"You're replacing her?" Her outrage seemed to drip from every single word.

"Yes?" I really didn't want to hurt Angela, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

I watched as she stomped toward the direction of Goodman's office and I felt bad for what he was about to go through. Perhaps I should have waited a while before coming back. Apparently it was too soon.

After the incident with Angela, I decided to leave the Jeffersonian for a while. The others didn't need to see me working there the second they walked in the door. I went to Wong Foos and just picked at my salad Sid had given me. I sat at the bar in my usual seat. Sid was silent, almost like he knew something, but if he did, it didn't mention anything. He let me pick at my salad in peace and I appreciated that. It gave me the time to think.

Seeing Angela the way she was this morning scared me. It also made me wonder how the others were reacting to my death. I know that none of us were extremely close, but I couldn't help but think of how the others were reacting. One thought, however, actually brought a small smile to my face. A lot of people wonder what they're funeral would be like. I actually would be able to witness my funeral in person. Not something every person on the planet got to do.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring and I saw Goodman's name on the caller ID. My guess was that it was about what happened with Angela this morning, but even though part of me was dreading that part of the conversation, something told me I needed to answer this call, and so I did.

Before I could say anything, Goodman quickly stated why he was calling. "Dr. Noble, Booth was shot this morning."

I nearly dropped my phone in the dressing at that. Once I got my bearings again, I asked, "How is he?"

"We don't know, they just took him in for surgery."

I sighed in relief. At least he was alive. I stood up and placed a few bills on the counter before moving to leave. "Are the others there?"

"Yes. Are you going to come as well?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "As much as I want to, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. While Angela may have already told Zack and Hodgins that I'm the new forensic anthropologist, they still probably won't want to see me. Besides, I'm not even supposed to know Booth."

"I suppose you're right," Goodman sighed. "How about I call you with updates?"

"I'd really appreciate that."

"I'll call you as soon as I have news."

He hung up and I did the only thing I could do. Collapse in the front seat of my car.


	4. Recovery

A week has past. Changes? Well, I've managed to stop ordering Zack around like he was my grad student as he isn't until I can be myself again. My friends have started to not be so nasty to me. Either they are warming to me, which I highly doubt, they are getting over my death, which could be a possibility, but I still see Angela hurrying to her office several times, almost in tears, or the most likely scenario, Goodman told them they need to be more polite to me or risk losing their jobs. Other than that, Booth is doing fine, a bit depressed and itching to get out of the hospital, but fine. The doctors were going to let him go home the next morning.

One more thing that had me extremely worried when I noticed it: Angela wasn't eating. She had been spending more and more time in her office and only a few times, I had heard her stomach growl when she was out of her office. For once since I became Blair Noble, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Briskly, I walked into Angela's office, grabbing her arm and had her halfway across the lab before she could finally ask, "what in the world do you think you're doing?"

I didn't answer her until we were in the restroom with the door locked. "I should be the one asking what the hell you think you're doing!"

"I don't think it's any of your business." She broke free from my grasp.

"What you're doing to yourself is my business, whether you like it or not."

Angela looked away, crossing her arms. Her stomach growled accusing her as well.

"Can't you at least tell me why, Angela?" I asked softly.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Do you know the agony I went through this past week? I lost my best friend and we had almost lost Booth! I have no idea what I can do to help. I have been feeling so nauseous and eating anything seems to make it so much worse. Do you know one of the main reasons I've worked here for as long as I have? It's because of Brennan. At first, I didn't really understand my purpose here and thanks to Bren and Dr. Goodman, I finally began to understand. It might just be my grief for the past week but I just feel worthless all over again."

I put my hand on her arm again, but this time I didn't have the need to drag her anywhere yet.

"Ange, I'm so sorry about this. There is something I need to show you."

I hurried to the sink and grabbed some of the paper towels, got them wet and began cleaning off my makeup. Slowly Angela's expression turned from one of confusion to shocked understanding. When I was finished, I looked like a blonde Brennan and Angela knew it.

"Oh my god. You mean to tell me you've been Bren this whole time?"

I nodded. "I never wanted this to happen. Seemingly out of nowhere, my father pops into my life, tells me I'm in danger, has me 'killed', just so I'm safe again. I wanted to tell you, so much. I'm still not sure if it was the fear that McVicar would know, or the fear of how terrifying my father can be when he wants something. Either way, I didn't want any of my friends getting hurt because of my father's decision. You doing this to yourself is hurting you, me, and if anyone else finds out or knows, them too. I couldn't keep this a secret from you."

Slowly, Angela's hand raised and touched my cheek. Tears fell from her face, and it wasn't until she removed her hand that I was crying as well. She hugged me, harder than she had ever done before.

"I can't believe it's you. One second, I believed you were dead, laying in a morgue somewhere and the next you are standing right in front of me, in the flesh."

I wrapped my arms around her carefully, "I swear, Angela, if there is such thing as ghosts, even I if I die I will haunt you until you die. I won't leave you or any of our friends, if I can help it."

Angela smiled, "Thanks for being the best friend a girl could have."

I smiled back, "Why don't we go to Wong Fu's? I'm sure Sid will be able to make you something that will sit in your stomach well."

"We should probably fix our make-up first though, huh?"

I glanced at our reflections in the mirror and laughed for the first time in a whole week. "Yeah, we should definitely do that first."


	5. Booth, it's me

**I know, I know. I've been AWOL for the past few weeks. Blame it on my teachers during my spring break. I think for a while, I hadn't had any sleep in over 48 hours. I'll just say, I'm glad I couldn't do any writing. Who knows what kind of condition it would have been posted as. For my not updating in a while, I made this chapter twice as long as normal, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

Thanks to Angela really knowing who I was, she was able to get the guys to completely stop being rude to me. I think she just told them I was going to help them finish my mom's case and then I would leave if they wanted me to. Unfortunately we hit a dead end. Booth doesn't have any evidence against McVicar and I can't just jump out in front of him and say, "Hi, I'm Temperance Brennan, you might know me as Joy Keenan, but I'm one of those people who you desperately want to kill so you might as well put a few bullets in my head." And he would do so, or whatever his MO is. But then I really would be dead. Not exactly the way I want to catch him.

On a different subject, Goodman started handing out invitations to the Annual Jeffersonian Ball. Great fun, and the best part? Everyone had to go. Including me. Even better, supposedly they have this thing every year on the exact same date and it's impossible to get them to change the dates. Generally, I'm off in some other country identifying genocide victims during the ball so I always get to miss it, except for this time. This time, I was stuck staying here and during one of mine and Angela's secret chats, she told me she is going to take me shopping for the perfect dress. If it wasn't for the fact I know I can't ask Booth to go out in the field anymore I would beg him to take me probably to McVicar's place to see if I can find something that can help us get him. I know he's not supposed to bring us there. I bet just the normal FBI techs are allowed out there. Supposedly, we don't have anything against McVicar so we can't get a warrant to search the place.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone sliding their card through the reader and I glanced over to see Booth coming up. He sat heavily into one of the chairs next to an unused table, staring off into space. Hodgins patted his shoulder gently as he moved across the platform towards his work area. I watched as Booth sullenly stared at the table, and I knew why. That table was the one Zack and I used for our limbo bodies. He was imagining I was there working on another skeleton and trying to ignore him, something he was fully aware I was incapable of doing when it came to him.

I turned away, and looked instead at my computer screen that was focused on the cause of the subdural hematoma that eventually caused my mother's death. I reached over to the next table over and grabbed the file on McVicar the U.S. Marshalls were kind enough to give us. I scanned the file for anything of importance. Thankfully, I did spot something. His job was listed here, near the top: farmer. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly specific but it still narrowed down the possible murder weapons. Even though I know that Zack would be fine helping in this area, I knew that he would resent my not doing the search for myself, just expecting him to do everything. No, I would have to do this by myself and prove my worth.

Before I could start my search, my phone vibrated in one of my pockets. I pulled it out and saw a text message from Angela.

'_Sweetie, it's 5 and you probably should leave work like most normal people. Besides we do need to go shopping for your dress._

_Ange'_

I sighed, made sure no one was paying any attention to me and texted her back.

'_Ange, I'm getting closer to figuring out the murder weapon. A few more hours and I might have it. Please, go ahead and go shopping. I'm sure you'll be able to find the perfect dress for me and you know my size.'_

'_You promised you'd go shopping with me today!'_

I growled silently, and stood. I was going to go somewhere I could have privacy and actually be able to talk to her. I never understood what the big deal about text messaging was. It takes twenty times more time text messaging than it does actually talking over the phone.

Once I got into the women's restroom, I hit Angela's speed-dial and waiting for her to pick up, which she did almost instantaneously.

"Sweetie, I'm serious. You need to get away from work for a while. Even when you get off work at a reasonable time, I asked your neighbors and they say that your light is on almost all night long and I know that you're working at home all night long."

"You know how important finding out why my parents disappeared was important to me and now it's important finding out who killed my mother, why he killed her, and how he killed her."

"I know, and that's why I suggest you take a break. Your mind will be so much clearer after a good night's sleep."

"Look, Ange. If I was to go on my gut feeling, I would say that I am extremely close to finding out what the murder weapon is, and I'm sure we can get McVicar. A dance means nothing compared to finding out the truth to my parents disappearance and my mother's murder."

Angela sighed, "I understand, Bren, but just promise me this. As soon as you find out what the murder weapon is, you take the rest of the day off and you get a good nights rest!"

I sighed with a smile, "Okay, Angela, I promise."

"Good, and I'll try and find you a dress, but you have to show me tomorrow at work in the morning okay?"

"That's fine, Ange. I'll see you tomorrow."

~~The Next Morning~~

Angela unzipped the bag that held my dress and I stared as a light blue, almost white dress came flowing out.

"Ange," I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

She grinned, "I'm glad you like it. Makes it easier because now I don't have to force you into the dress."

I laughed. "Should I try it on?"

"Of course. That's the reason I dragged you in here!"

"Hey Angela!" Hodgins's voice called from across the lab.

She hurried to her door and yelled, "Be there in a sec!" She turned back to me, "Get in that dress and I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay put!"

Angela ran to Hodgins. I shut the door and closed the blinds. I swapped my shirt for the dress and gasped as its silkiness softly covered my body. Normally, I could care less about a person's beauty, but I felt as if I was radiating it. Well at least the dress seemed to be radiating it. The door to the office opened and she turned to show Angela the dress but froze when she saw Seeley Booth walk in through the door and sit down on the couch. He didn't even realize I was in the back of the room.

I had begun to panic. Should I let my presence be known or should I stay put and wait for Angela. I saw Booth's sullen face and a tear rolled down my cheeks. I hated to see him this way. I came to a quick conclusion, I could let him know that I was okay and then just run. He wouldn't have to know that I was Blair Noble. I hadn't applied my make-up yet today, so the only problem I had was my hair. And the only thing I had to put my hair up with was on Angela's desk, right next to Booth. I guess I'd have to deal with it.

"Booth," I whispered. However, it wasn't nearly loud enough. To me, it seemed to only make a soft pop and apparently, Booth didn't hear it as he hadn't reacted whatsoever.

In that horrible moment I remembered this old film I used to watch as a kid: Doctor Zhivago. The relevant part of the movie to this story is the scene where Yuri sees Lara on the street, though it could be a train. The two used to be in love, but by this point, she think's he's dead. He tries to call out to her, so he can get her attention. His problem was, he was getting too choked up. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get her attention, and then it was too late, and a vehicle took her away without her ever seeing him. Why is it relevant? Well, when I decided to tell him that I was here, I was seized by an uncontrollable fear that the scene in the movie would happen to me. I'd try to call out to Booth, but he'd never hear me. He'd never know that I hadn't really died.

I tried to call him once more. "Booth."

This time, my voice came out much too loud. Booth looked up and around the room. I realized I was standing behind the Angelator which was turned on, in other words blocking his view of me. He stood.

"Who is it? Who's there?" he called, searching the room for me.

Well, now that I got his attention like I wanted, what now?

"Booth, it's me," I said. Slowly, as if pulled by a giant magnet, I walked out from behind the Angelator into his view. All my previous fears had vanished. All that mattered was that Booth needed to know that I was safe. I was alive.

"Booth, it's going to be okay. I'm perfectly fine."

_"Bones?"_

His voice must have risen another octave on that one syllable, hope and disbelief combined.

I sighed. This is the right thing. I did the right thing.

In that exact moment, Booth's eyes rolled back in head, and he crumpled to the floor.

**Reviews would be super. :)**


End file.
